


Kid

by Angel_Lie



Series: MCYT angsty shorts [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, DadSchlatt, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lie/pseuds/Angel_Lie
Summary: One day, Phil had stumbled across Tubbo who had been abandoned in a box. That was how the sleepy boi's inc had taken the boy in and raised him as their own. The question remains, how did Tubbo get there? Only one person has the answers to that.OrAn Angsty story following DadSchlatt and his struggles until his inevitable demise.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Series: MCYT angsty shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139978
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any tears that I may cause.

“Sir, I’ll finish the papers by tonight...No, sir, there won’t be any delays this time around” Loosening his tie, the tall male heads into the kitchen. Crying could be heard in the distance but Schlatt ignores it for the time being. “Sir, I promise you that I will have the work in before midnight, spell checked and everything”

Schlatt runs his hand through his dark hair that was plastered against his forehead. Groaning as the man on the other side of the communicator continued to yell at him for his lack of work efficiency. With a final shout, his boss ends the conversation and Schlatt’s shoulders relax before tensing up again.

“God damn slave-driver if he wants that shit done, he should get it done himself” Schlatt looks over at his cabinet of alcohol, he was tempted to grab a drink before addressing his other problems but the decision was decided when another loud cry was heard. More insistent and desperate than before.

“WAHHH!” 

Why was raising a child so Goddamn hard? Never in Schlatts life had he ever experienced something so tedious as taking care of an infant. Then again it probably would have been easier had there been two parents rather than one.

Schlatt’s heart contracts in pain at the thought of his once beautiful and strong woman. Sure they never had the best relationship, constantly arguing and fighting but at the end of the day, they both loved each other very much. The sudden pregnancy was unexpected, she never wanted to have a child at just the age of twenty, and yet even though Schlatt agreed with this and hated kids with a passion, the thought of his unborn son being taken away from him before he even had a fighting chance really did upset him. He never had any expectations of being a father or even a good one at that with his own fatherly issues, but it killed Schlatt internally that she wanted to get rid of their child without any further thoughts.

Schlatt should have expected it. With the constant arguments of ‘We’re not ready for this Schlatt!’ and ‘We can barely take care of ourselves and you want us to take care of a child?!’ to ‘We’re not even married! Do you realise how we’ll be treated for having a child out of wed lock?!’

Ultimately Schlatt had won. He had gotten his son but at the cost of the only woman he had ever loved leaving him, the woman who didn’t judge him for who he was and understood him entirely. He didn’t hate her for running off the week after she had given birth to their lovely goat hybrid son. Their ideals and opinions on the situation were clear from the beginning, so Schlatt should have realised that she would leave him to deal with the creation they made together.

Still, Schlatt had hoped that his lover would take one look at their beautiful boy and grow to love him the same instant that Schlatt had when he first laid his eyes on the newborn. Schlatt did see it, he did see the way her breath hitched, how her eyes never left the small sleeping form in her arms and how she held the boy tightly to her chest. How the mention of their son's name ‘Toby’ had made her eyes shine with love.

Ultimately it wasn’t enough to keep her from leaving as she had already made up her resolve, and Schlatt had neither heard nor seen her since.

He only hoped that she wouldn’t come to regret her decision of leaving him.

Another sharp cry was heard and Schlatt snapped out of his memories, going back to the present he rushed towards the cot that was in his other room. Picking up his son he inspects him. He eyed the redness and tears-stained face, he felt a sharp pain in his heart to see his boy so upset.

“Heya bud, how’s your teething going?” Schlatt asks rhetorically as he inspects the swollen and red gums. Teething was a bitch but it was necessary for any growing infant.

“Doc said it’s only going to be hurting for a little while longer, then you’ll be all fine” The father talks more to himself than his son as he looks back in the cot and notices the disregarded pacifier. 

Picking it up, Schlatt places it back in his son’s mouth, and instantly the boy is back to suckling at it. Quietening down, the boy’s wide, chocolate brown eyes stare back at his fathers.

“Okay, Daddy has to do some work but daddy can’t do that if you’re upset” Moving to place the boy back down he squirms insistently. Grabbing a hold of the male’s sleeves to stay so that he wouldn’t leave him alone. “You’re going to annoy me if I put you back down...aren’t you?” Schlatt sighs as he holds the baby to his chest and moves back to the main room.

The baby was only just over 6 months old, most of the time Toby was such a calm and considerate baby but over the last two days, he’d been nothing but needy. Which of course was expected of an infant, but it also prohibited Schlatt from working as efficiently as he used to.

Looking back at the clock it read ‘2 PM’. Ever since the male had become a single father he had to start working from home, he didn’t have enough money to hire a nanny nor enough money to send the boy off somewhere to be looked after. It was hard since his paycheck was so small, especially when it came to baby supplies as they were surprisingly expensive which was wrong since they were necessities. His boss and co-workers didn’t care either that he was alone in doing this, instead, all they cared about were the deadlines that came with their small business.

Schlatt grabs the baby carrier that he often wears when going out shopping, putting it on he then positions Toby into it before moving off to the dinner table that was overflowed with papers.

“Toby, please be a good little kid and be quiet” He pleads as he starts to work on the papers he was assigned to. For the most part, Toby is content with being with his dad, making soft gurgling and sucking noises, and playing around with either the straps of his carrier or shirt Schlatt wore. But soon enough the baby started to get bored, looking up he starts to play with the strands of hair on Schlatts head, giggling as Schlatt tries to ignore it.

Ultimately he fails at doing so once his son starts to yank at his horns.

“Ow, bud that doesn’t come off” Snorts Schlatt as he pries Toby’s hand off his horn. “Don’t accidentally hurt yourself, okay kid?”

Toby stares at his father, confusion clear on his face at what the elder meant. A swell of love rises up at the sight of his very adorable son. Schlatt was never a big fan of kids as he always found them to be irritating, and this one that was currently strapped to him had taken away the woman he loved but in the end, he couldn’t come to hate the boy. This was his choice, to begin with, he can take care of the kid.

“One day, kiddo, one day you’ll grow your own horns and they’ll be just as cool as your dads, just you wait” Tickling his son’s cheek, Toby gurgles out a laugh.

A couple more hours went by before Schlatt decided it was time to eat. Bottle feeding his son whilst also spooning himself food simultaneously was something he had perfected over the past few months. Tedious and messy as it might be, it was the most efficient way of keeping both of them well fed.

Once done feeding he burps his son and goes back to finishing the work papers. Yet this time around, Toby was much needier and constantly intervened by pulling at his dad.

“Toby, that’s my ear...please let go” Schlatt sighs, and the baby just giggles and continues to play. He really needed to get his son something to play with. Sadly, Schlatt never did have enough money to get him something nice apart from necessities. There was not a toy in sight, it was pitiful and it made Schlatt feel guilty but he couldn’t do much to resolve the issue.

Soon it was getting to Toby's bedtime, Schlatt could also tell that the boy was getting sleepy due to his reduction in movement and sounds. With a sigh, Schlatt leaves his spot and heads back into the other room. Their small home only consisted of a connected kitchen and living room, a tiny bathroom, and a small bedroom that Schlatt shared with his son.

“Okay, Toby let's get you ready for bed” Schlatt hums as he changes both his clothes and nappy, his calm son allowing him to do so without much of a fuss. Eventually, Schlatt settles his son back into the small cot that he managed to get second hand for a cheap price from a family that had pitied him when they realised his situation.

Schlatt doesn’t leave his son just yet, instead choosing to wait until his son fell asleep. Even though he was close to doing so, Toby merely stares at his father with heavy eyes, reaching out to him with his small hands. Reaching down, he lets his son pull on his index finger before humming softly.

It wasn’t a real song, just something he had made up on the spot months ago to calm down the boy whenever he woke up crying. Just a simple tune that worked in putting his boy back to sleep with ease and ever since Schlatt discovered that, he began using it every night.

Humming softly, he smiles as his son dozes off to sleep, his hand becoming limp.

Sure being a parent was hard but it had its perks.

Once completely asleep, Schlatt leans down and kisses his son on the forehead.

“Sweet dreams kid”

He can do this. Everything would be okay.  
.  
.  
.  
Schlatt was tired. Work was a pain in his backside and if they weren’t paying him, he would’ve left the shitty business a long while back. What was worse was the fact that Schlatt hadn’t had a drink in weeks, he knew being an alcoholic was wrong but having it in his system made everything feel easier to handle.

His seven-month-old kid was seated in his baby carrier as Schlatt made his way through the town purchasing groceries and the like.

Exiting the bakery with some loaves of bread, he makes his way to buy some greens as eating healthy was something he was expected to do. Taking care of himself so he was healthy enough to take care of his defenseless son. As much as he hated being a sober and healthy man, he was grateful for it.

“Ba!” Looking from the potatoes he was holding to his son who was looking in at another stall, Schlatts heart plummets. Toby babbles as he points at the stall and Schlatt sighs as he goes to approach it.

“Hello good sir, I see your son seems interested in our products” The man at the stall laughs as Toby reaches out for the black and yellow stuffed toy.

“He’s a curious little guy, I’ll give him that much'' Schlatt sighs as he picks up the object and holds it in front of his son. “You like the bee?”

His son smiles radiantly at him as he reaches for it. Right, Toby didn’t have any toys, and seeing him so happy with such an item warmed the goat man's heart.

“How much for it?” He asks the seller.

“18 silver pieces”

At those words, Schlatt states at the man scandalised.

“Excuse me? You mean to tell me that this poorly sew together pieces of fabric and stuffing is worth as much as two iron? The hell is wrong with you, man?” Schlatt glares and the man grunts at the words.

“Hey now, these are all hand made so a lot of time goes into them. Besides, I have to make a living somehow with how expensive the materials are these days” That was something Schlatt could understand.

Everyone was trying to make a living in this cruel world. Not just him.

“Okay Buddy, look I’ll buy you it next time when I’ve saved up some more money” Schlatt whispers to his son who was playing with the toy. It was as large as his head and he looked like he was having so much fun.

Sensing his father's intentions of taking the toy away from him, his hands grasp it tighter, clenching onto it furiously. He shakes his head and babbles as Schlatt attempts to remove the toy.

“Toby, please. Daddy doesn’t have enough money for your toy and food for the rest of the week. I don’t even get my paycheck until the next fortnight. Give papa the toy” Schlatt tries to talk calmly to the boy.

He didn’t like raising his voice at his son, he knew all too well how that felt from his own personal experiences with his old man. Although right now, his son was being very stubborn and it might just have to do with his and his lover's genes combined.

Sighing, Schlatt just runs his hand through his hair and deflates a little. The seller, having watched the scene silently, takes pity on the father and son. He could see that the father was exhausted, judging from his oily and messy hair, unshaven facial hair, and dark circles. As fellow fathers, they could very much relate.

“How about this, 14 silver pieces? That’s the best price I can do for you. Only because I understand what you’re going through” The man states and Schlatt sighs before relenting.

If it makes his son, the center of his world, happy then the male was fine with missing out on a few meals.

“Okay, sure,” Handing over the coins, Schlatt and Toby leave the stall and head to buy whatever else they could with the remaining money.

“Kid, I really hate that you inherited some of our worst qualities'' Schlatt mumbles but his son pays him no mind as he grips onto his new toy with a newfound happiness. Huffing in amusement he ruffled his son's hair.

He’d prove everyone wrong, he’s going to prove that he would be able to take care of his child.  
.  
.  
.  
Apart from carrying his son around and keeping him close, Schlatt didn’t have many opportunities to really connect and play with his son. Sure there were some times where he would play peek-a-boo and such but it was never often.

Swamped with work, Schlatt was too busy to spend real quality time with him even if they were together 24/7. Toby never usually minded this and It was a relief that Toby nowadays actually had something to occupy his time with. He and the bee toy were inseparable and it really showed.

Schlatt never saw his son without the toy and it was ridiculously adorable. Sometimes he caught himself cooing and gushing over his son when he was supposed to be working. It greatly annoyed him that he could fall in love with his son over and over again when just a year ago he would have punted any kid in the face if they so much as looked at him wrong...okay that may be a bit of an exaggeration but he was easily irritated by kids.

Toby was beginning to crawl, it was a proud and fulfilling moment for Schlatt as he watched his son flip over onto his belly and moved a few feet over to grab his toy. To say that Schlatt had almost burst with happiness was an understatement.

To celebrate the milestone he had showered the boy in attention and once he had gone to bed, Schlatt had poured himself a generous amount of alcohol, not too much that he’d regret it in the morning but enough to be a prize for himself.

He deserved this. He was holding it all out and everything was going smoothly.  
.  
.  
.  
“Holy...Wow,” Schlatt awed. Despite the fact that his son was hurting and crying, Schlatt was too busy gaping.

“It’s okay, ssh, Daddy is here” Schlatt coos as he tries to calm down his son. He had been confused and frustrated when his kid had suddenly started crying and feeling pain the last couple of days. He had no idea of what was going on and no matter how many baby development books he went through, nothing indicated pain occurring at the nine-month time slot.

Now Schlatt realised that it wasn’t regular human pain. It was due to the hybrid blood that he was in pain because now there were little nubs on the top of his baby's head. Indicating that his horns were going to come through.

Usually, actual goats would start growing their horns in either days or weeks after they were born but due to the hybrid nature, Toby only now started growing them. Schlatt should have realised way earlier since this was something he also went through when he was younger.

The feeling of horns sprouting was similar to teething; only your head felt both itchy and sore.

“My baby boy is growing up so fast” Schlatt coos as he starts to tear up. 

This was not good. He was turning into a sap. What’s happened to him and when did he start feeling these sorts of emotions?

Right now he needs to give his son something for the pain, not cry with an already crying son.

He needs to be a good dad.  
.  
.  
.  
A promotion, Schlatt had been offered a promotion, and with that came a larger paycheck. That was something that he was very satisfied with.

“About time those asses realised how valuable I am to their business” He snorts as he walks down to the park.

Toby of course was in his arms, babbling on about who knows what in his baby language to his bee. Schlatt had made sure to keep the bee in tip-top condition so that his son would never get upset.

One time the bee had gone missing, Toby had cried nonstop the entire day until Schlatt had eventually found it behind the bookcase on the floor. How it got there, Schlatt had no clue, but God had he been grateful to have found it before his ears bled at the crying and screeching.

Currently, Schlatt was taking his son out to the opening nearby. It was just a simple field that further on led to a lake and forest. The area was a well-known place to relax and have picnics in, the Goat hybrid had only ever gone to the area to clear his head, although that was way before Toby came into his life.

Right now, he wanted to share the place with his beloved son. It wasn’t filled with dangerous mobs and not many items around could hurt the boy so Schlatt deemed it safe for his son to come and spend time there.

At ten months old the boy was growing fast. Schlatt made sure to keep his son fed and healthy no matter the cost. Most of the time it was at the risk of leaving himself hungry and exhausted, sometimes it did annoy Schlatt that he was putting so much effort into the pipsqueak before he realised that he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He’d work hard to allow Toby to have a stable and safe life. So that his son wouldn’t suffer and stray to the paths that he had been led to because of his poor upbringing. 

“Toby, look'' Schlatt points to the distance as he spots something. “A bee, you like bees don’t you, Buddy?” The insects were flying around, pollinating the flowers and whatever else they did, Schlatt didn’t know.

The moment Toby spotted the creatures he gapes, his grip on the bee toy loosens and it drops to the floor. Schlatt raised a brow in amusement at the reaction, surely his son wasn’t that obsessed with bees.

He began to squeal in delight as he reached out towards them. Schlatt didn’t want to approach too closely, so he kneels to pick up the toys before shuffling over to the bees at a safe distance. Despite the gurgles and babbles Toby made and the movement of trying to reach for them, the bees avoided the actions easily.

Despite being ignored, Toby was ecstatic and his amusement brought a grin to Schlatts face.

With the promotion, everything should get better. Everything should be alright.  
.  
.  
.  
“Come on kid, say it with me. Daddy, Da-ddy…” Schlatt sounds out slowly to his eleven-month-old son who was sitting on the couch playing with his toy. Toby looks up at his father in confusion, gurgling in confusion.

With a sigh, Schlatt relents and turns to slouch on the couch. He’d been trying to teach the boy a couple of words, simple words that he would be able to understand. The Goat hybrid did his research and found that he was in the time period in which babies would start to say their first words.

With all the babbling and baby language that Toby had been doing for a while now, he’d probably say his first words soon and the elder hoped to catch the words.

“Kid, I know it’s probably too much to process too soon but I really wanna hear your first words” Schlatt hums as he looks at his son, affection and love-filled his heart.

Sensing his father's gaze, Toby looks up at the man and giggles.

“Da!” He shouts and Schlatt goes still.

“Da?...Daddy?” Propping himself back up, he jumps over to his son and looks at his son with surprise. “Come on, you can do it. Say Daddy” Schlatt coos and the boy blinks at him.

“Da”

“Da-ddy” Schlatt sounds out again.

“Da…” The boy sounds out and Schlatt looks at him with wide eyes, expectantly waiting for the word. “Da...Bee!” The boy giggles and Schlatt stumbles.

“Da Bee” The boy points to the bee excitedly. “Bee! Bee!” He giggles and Schlatt sighs.

“I should have expected this” He snorts but coos at his son affectionately anyways.

“Bub, it seems to me like you love bees more than your own dad” Schlatt pouts and the boy laughs as the man pinches his cheeks. “Do I have to compete with a bunch of insects for your attention?” He teases.

“Daddy!” The boy calls as he attempts to move away from his father's hands.

Schlatt freezes before staring back at his son. Wonder filled his heart as he stared at the boy in amazement. He may not have successfully gotten Toby to say ‘Daddy’ as his first word, but it sure as hell was his second word.

“You said it...buddy you said it!” Gasps Schlatt before he feels tears rise up. Sniffling and taking in a deep breath, Schlatt goes over to pull the boy into a hug.

“Daddy! Da da!” The boy repeats and Schlatt laughs as he plays with his son.

“What a smart little boy, my boy is a genius!” Schlatt calls, overjoyed at the boy's actions.

Pride swelled within Schlatts heart.  
.  
.  
.  
Everything should have been flowing smoothly. Toby was now officially fourteen months old and Schlatts promoted position was going just as well. With the rise in more paperwork but also abilities and privileges, Schlatt should have seen that everything would crash and burn.

His son was sleeping peacefully, it was just a small nap and although the boy felt a little warmer than usual there were no complaints or signs of pain and discomfort. What made Schlatt feel shitty was the messages the higher-ups had sent him through his communicator, it only served to piss the male off even further the longer he read through it.

“The hell do they mean that the papers were lost?!” Schlatt growls as he paces the room. Deciding to call them through the communicator, it had been nothing but a shouting match.

Once the call had ended, Schlat was left with nothing but anger and frustration. The other members of the business had lost all the papers that he had finished that had to do with one of the events they were holding. It was supposed to raise advertisement and draw in more customers and it was due to be finished in less than a week. Now Schlatt needed to rewrite a month-long amount of papers and send it in before the due date...alone.

“Those fucking idiots” Schlatt curses and he hits his first against the table. Growling, the man could do nothing but get started in writing the papers. Ultimately when it came down to the verdict, those bastards would merely blame him rather than themselves. No matter who was actually in the right or wrong.

Dinner time arrived and he had merely written only a couple of pages. Having to look for the references and details he had previously stored away in his cupboards. Having no time to worry about his own food, he goes to wake Toby up only to find another problem.

“Buddy? Kid?” Schlatt shakes the boy but the kid doesn't wake. His face only scrunching up in pain. Fear seeps into Schlatts heart as he reaches down and feels the boy's forehead, the fear spikes even higher when he feels the heat.

“Shit” He realises what has happened. This was a fever if Schlatt had ever seen one and it was really bad. “It’s okay kid, daddy is here” Schlatt mumbles as he stumbles out the room and towards his first aid kit. Dragging everything and rushing back to the room, he proceeds to take the boy's temperature.

Waiting a while before taking the thermometer out, Schlatt curses at the reading of 38°C. That was high, too abnormally high for a child.

“Okay, kid we’re gonna get some food into your system then I’ll see what medicine and herbs I can give you. Then I’ll give you a nice bath and then you can go back to bed, come on” Schlatt takes his son out and carries him.

Gently trying to get the boy to become more aware of what was going on around him. He was sluggish and slow in his movements, this was what really made Schlatt feel worried. The boy was so disoriented and sick, it hurt Schlatt to see his boy like this.

Prepping the baby food, the man quickly returns to his son's side and starts to feed him. Toby whines and complains about the food, trying to move away and reject it.

“No!” He shouts, his face red and sweating.

“Toby please, you have to have something, Just a small bit” Schlatt explains and the baby boy pouts. “Come on, just a few bites, do it for daddy” The elder pleads and the boy finally relents. Opening his mouth to take in the first bite and chewing slowly.

Schlatt sighs in relief and spoon-feeds him a couple more bites when suddenly the boy throws up all over himself. Staring down at the mess and then back up at Toby who was bawling his eyes out.

“It’s okay kiddo, hey it’s okay” Wincing at the mess, Schlatt wipes the sick from his son’s mouth.

“Sowwy!” He cries. “Hurt...Toby hurt!” He cries and Schlatt bites his lip. 

“It’s okay, daddy will do everything he can to help you” Picking the boy up he goes to start a bath and strips him from his dirty clothes.

Quickly washing the sick boy before redressing him in looser clothing and carrying him back to his cot.

“Daddy stay” The boy begs as he holds onto his father's sleeve.

“Toby you need to sleep this all off, Daddy needs to get medicine for you first though” Schlatt tries but the boy is stubborn. “Just for a couple of seconds, Let me prepare the medicine” He pleads and the boy's grip loosens.

Prepping the limited potions and herbs, the Goat hybrid spoon feeds him a bit of it before telling the boy to lie down and try to get some sleep.

“Daddy stay” The boy reiterates and Schlatt sighs.

“Daddy has work to do” The male coos but at the sight of his boy tearing up and crying the male sighs and nods.

“Okay, fine. Daddy will stay” He relents. 

He watches over his son, lending him a finger for the boy to grip onto so that he knew that he wouldn’t be alone. Humming his usual bedtime song, it took a little longer for the boy to sleep but eventually, he does so. With a sigh of relief, Schlatt lets go of the hand and goes to clean up the mess from earlier and then grabbing some of the paperwork to bring back to the room.

The man stops when he catches sight of his alcohol cabinet. With all the stressors coming out of nowhere, the hybrid justifies that he deserves one drink.

“Everything will be fine, Toby’s fever will die down and I’ll get this stupid paperwork over and done with...Everything is okay” Walking over to pour himself a drink he downs it instantly. The burn at the back of his throat was a familiar feeling that he missed. He takes the bottle and cup before moving back into his bedroom.  
.  
.  
.  
Things don’t get any better over the next few days. In fact, they get worse. Toby’s fever didn't die down and there was no way that Schlatt could take the boy to the town's healer or doctors since they were over in the next village resolving some stupid sickness. Everyday Schlatt would take the boy's temperature and it was either higher or didn’t change at all, his son was getting worse and worse and Schlatt had no clue of what to do.

With most of his time being spent on taking care of his son, Schlatts time in completing the paperwork had been severely reduced. If he was behind before, right now he was even worse. He had tried telling his employers about what was going on and how his son came first but they had only given him crap for it, threatening to fire him for his excuses.

Which was why currently, Schlatt was a mess. Having not showered since Toby had first gotten sick which was three days ago, the entire room was a mess, filled with discarded papers and books. Unwashed dishes and glasses, as well as the foul smell of puke lingering in the air.

“Those fucking assholes…” Slurs Schlatt as he drinks from the wine bottle he was holding. He didn’t give a crap anymore, limiting himself to glasses didn’t do it for him anymore. Instead, he had almost drunk through his entire cabinet which wasn’t the best life decision he’s ever made. But the drinks just made him feel so...relieved, relaxed, and free from everything that weighed him down.

Schlatt should have known that picking up drinking again would only lead to his demise.

“Fuck everything, Fuck the stupid job I don’t need those pieces of shit anyway!” The man growls, smashing his fist into the wall before kicking his work desk. The glass cups merely shatter as they fall to the floor and papers are sent flying.

A cry escapes from the bedroom and the hybrid grunts as he staggers towards it, the bottle still in hand.

“Buddy?” Schlatt calls as he sees his son standing from his cot, shaking and still sick.

“Daddy!” His hands reach out for him and the man lifts his son and holds him to his chest with one arm.

“Did I scare you? Sorry...D-Daddy is a little stressed” he tries to soothe the boy. “You still feel really warm...daddy doesn’t know what to do anymore” Schlatt admits and the boy whimpers in pain.

“Daddy is here, try and get some m-more rest” He hums and the boy slowly stops crying. Going back to sleep, the man settles the kid back into the crib, the boy instinctively grabbing his bee to hold it close to himself.

Slumping onto his own bed he massages the bridge of his nose. His head was killing the man and he felt just as sick as Toby. Taking another swig of his drink he looks up at the crib, glaring at it.

If only Schlatt was a better father then maybe the boy wouldn’t be so ill. If only Toby could somehow miraculously get better then maybe Schlatt would be able to deal with everything else that was going wrong. Without Toby around to bother him, to take up his time and money, Schlatt wouldn’t be so broke all the time. Maybe then Schlatt would be able to rise higher through the ranks and become a higher-end businessman that didn’t need to do the bidding of others. Without Toby he would be eating the meals that he needed, taking showers, and cleaning up properly. Without Toby, the love of his life wouldn’t have left him.

“Toby is the problem” The hybrid breaths out as he realises why everything had come to shit. The conclusion he had come through was nothing but clear in his hazy mind. “Toby is the reason, Toby is slowly killing me...S-sucking the life energy out of me” Schlatt giggles hysterically.

“Kids have always been little parasites, helpless and leeching off their caregivers...I-I hate kids...I fucking hate those little shits” He reasons with himself before standing. Stumbling out of the room he rummages through his chests before finally finding what he needed.

“What better way to get rid of a leech than ripping in right off and throwing it far, far away” He breathes, shallow and deep, Schlatt moves towards the sleeping boy.

Picking him up gently so that he wouldn’t wake, the two exit their homes and make their way into the night. Schlatt was silent throughout the trip, it was late enough that nobody was around or awake but it was still dangerous. Mobs were up and out during this time and one wrong move could wake up the entire town.

Schlatt walked and walked until the town became nothing but a spec, he walked until his legs ached and burned in pain until he was finally far enough away to set up what he was planning. Pulling out the cardboard box he sets it up and places his sleeping son in it and then covers him in a small blanket.

“There, now that I’ve done this, everything will go back to normal...everything has to go back to normal” Schlatt laughs before glaring down at the defenseless boy. “You took everything away from me, I hate you” He grits out with pure hatred.

“Suffer as much as you have made me suffer”

Turning, he stumbles away.  
.  
.  
.  
The sound of rain and thunder wakes Schlatt up. Groaning in pain the man stumbles off the couch that he had been sleeping on before cupping his head.

“Fuck, I am never drinking again” Schlatt grumbles before looking around the room. It was a mess, as it usually was whenever Schlatt drank himself to death. Grunting as he hits himself on the side of the door, Schlatt walks towards his room.

“Toby?” He felt a little lightheaded, not quite remembering what had gone down the previous day. Noticing the silence, Schlatt stumbles towards the crib only to find that it was empty. “Toby?” Sobering up, Schlatt moves towards the rest of the apartment.

He couldn’t have gone far, the boy had only just started walking so he wasn’t too good at it. Slowly as Schlatt searches for his son he begins to feel panicked, the fear sets in when he realises that Toby wasn’t anywhere in their home.

“The fuck happened?” Moving towards the kitchen he yelps when he falls. Looking down at his feet he sees the blood, along with the glass shards. The broken cups...why were they broken?... What had he done when he was drunk?

Lighting crackles and the thunder hits harder than before as his memories clear.

“No…” Bolting up, Schlatt runs out the door. Not waiting to put on any shoes or to care about the cuts on his feet. He ran as fast as he could, storming past people who were out in the rain, rushing past to do their errands. “No, no, no, no, no” He mutters to himself like a mantra.

He couldn’t have...he wouldn’t have done such a thing. Not to his sweet and beloved son. Sure he was impulsive and emotional when he was drunk but surely he hadn’t taken it out on the one individual that he loved with his whole heart. Not his son.

Schlatt didn’t care as his clothes slowly were soaked through by the rain, he didn’t care about the mud and dirt that slowly covered him. All he cared about was the fact that he had somehow left his son in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night. 

“Toby please wait for me, daddy is coming” Schlatt whispers as he rushes through the dense forest. The hybrid didn’t have a clear idea of where he had left the boy, only a general direction.

“TOBY!” Schlatt calls. “TOBY!” His shouts were overshadowed by the howls of the wind and the sounds of the unyielding storm.

He didn’t know how long he spent out in the rain. How long he’d been out in the storm looking for his boy, his weak and defenseless boy who was beyond sick and needed his care. It must’ve been over an hour, but Schlatt didn’t give up as he continued to stumble around and look for the boy.

“TOBY-FUCK!” Schlatt trips over the roots of a tree and falls face-first into the mud. Furiously wiping his face from the grime he goes to curse when he catches sight of a box under a tree. Gasping he quickly crawls towards the box.

“Toby? Toby?! It’s daddy! Daddy is here!” Schlatt calls out as he pulls himself up and reaches the box. A wild smile on his face, his heart pounding in his ears as he looks in only for it all to stop. The sound of the storm dies down, white noise seems to take its place as he stares at the empty spot in the box.

Not a single sight of his son. The only evidence that he had been there at all was the box. Was he taken by someone? Did he wake up and walk away? Did a mob...did a mob…

“No. No this can’t be happening...it can’t…” His voice dies down before he cups his ears with both his hands. Drowning out everything around him, Schlatt curls in on himself.

A mess and alone. The salty tears were mixed in with the relentless downpour of rain. Shivering and shaking in both the cold and the pain. 

‘What have I done?’ he thinks to himself in horror. Only the worst of scenarios ran through his mind, the repercussion of his actions finally coming to the forefront of his mind.

He screams into the uncompromising, raging storm. Nobody hears the cries of the distressed father.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact! A baby goat is called a 'Kid' and that's why Schaltt calls Tubbo 'Kid'.
> 
> The next part should be out soon!


End file.
